Beginnings
by Sabrina06
Summary: Before there was Phineas & Ferb, there was Phineas and Ferb. The two three-year-old boys meet for the first time; but are not fast friends.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I've been working on a 'how they met' story for quite a while now. Friendly Phineas and reserved Ferb are three-years-old in this story. This is my take on how they met, became brothers and friends. This piece takes place over the time frame of a year._

"You don't have to come out today if you don't want to Ferb." Lawrence said to his three-year-old son. Ferb looked at his father, to his building bricks, to his favourite story book and back to his father. "I just thought it might be nice for you to meet her." Lawrence continued, he was obviously disheartened that his son didn't want to meet the woman his father was dating. The young child blinked at his father, turned around and walked down the hallway.

Lawrence followed his son into the bedroom and found Ferb looking at a family photo; tears in his eyes. "I know you miss her, I do too." He sat down beside Ferb on the bed. "Ferb, look at me. I don't want to replace her. I want to remember her as much as you do." He said and handed his son a tissue.

* * *

"Thank you for looking after him this afternoon Cheryl. I'll be home by dinner time." Lawrence said to his neighbour, as he dropped Ferb off.

Lawrence arrived at the address he was given. He got out of the car, walked up the driveway and nervously rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a young red haired girl, Lawrence thought she might be six or seven years old. "Can I help you?" She inquired. Then Linda came to the door. "Lawrence, good afternoon. Please come in." She said with a smile.

Linda and Lawrence went into the living room and sat on the couch. "This is Candace, my daughter. My son, Phineas, is taking a nap right now." Linda said as she noticed Lawrence looking around at some photos on the walls. "You don't like children." Linda whispered. Lawrence looked at her. "No, no. I do like children." He replied quickly. "I have a son as well. Ferb." He said with a smile.

Linda looked at him. "Why didn't you bring him along?" Lawrence pondered his answer for a moment. "He's very shy. He didn't want to come out today." Linda patted his hand. "Maybe another time. What does he like to do, just so we can plan a fun day for everyone." Lawrence smiled weakly. "You know... typical boy things."

A young red-headed child charged downstairs. "Mom! Can we go to the park? I need to go to the park. I had a dream that I met my best friend at the park!" Linda caught the youngster. "Phineas, we need to use our inside voices in the house; remember?" The little boy nodded and looked expectantly at his mother for an answer. Linda looked at Lawrence for a moment. "Maybe in a little bit honey, Mommy's got a friend over." Phineas turned to face the newcomer. "Hello. My name's Lawrence." Lawrence introduced himself.

After a little bit, Linda and Lawrence took everyone to the park. Phineas and Candace played until dusk. "I'm hungry!" Candace complained. "Why don't we go out for something to eat?" Linda suggested. They went to a fast food restaurant just on the other side of the park.

After dinner Lawrence walked Linda and her children home. "Today was fun Lawrence." Linda said. He smiled at her "Yes, it was. I'd love to see you again sometime." He replied. Linda looked at her watch. "Time for you two to get ready for bed." She called to her children. Lawrence's eyes went wide and he looked at his own watch. "Oh dear! I promised my son I'd be home for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow." He called out as he headed for his car.

Lawrence arrived back at the apartment and knocked on his neighbour's door. "I'm so sorry Cheryl. I lost track of time." Cheryl looked at him, with sadness in her eyes. "He watched the clock from 4:30 until 8:00pm. He refused to eat anything. He just sat on the floor watching, waiting and weeping. He finally fell asleep. I moved him into the bedroom. Poor little guy." Lawrence picked Ferb up and took him back to his apartment. He changed the child into pyjamas, kissed him on the forehead and placed him in his own bed. "Good night, Ferb. I'm sorry." Lawrence whispered and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

A scream and a cry woke Lawrence up, it was three in the morning. He rushed into Ferb's room to find that his son was sick. "Ferb what happened?" He called out as he approached the youngster. Ferb continued to heave, his little body shaking. "No. No. No." Lawrence started to panic. He picked up the phone and accidentally called Linda.

The phone rang and woke Linda up, she looked at the clock, 3:20am. "Hello?" She answered groggily. "Lawrence, calm down." She was fully awake now. "What was the last thing he ate? How old is he?" Her eyes went momentarily wide as she sat up in bed. Now she was worried for her friend's son; she could hear the child being sick on the other end of the line. "Get him into a warm bath."

Linda spent the next two hours on the phone making sure that Lawrence and his son were all right. "I'll be over after breakfast." She told him before she hung up.

Linda went downstairs and started breakfast for her children. She also rummaged through the freezer, she always had some frozen soups; for quick meals. "Morning Mom." Candace called as she came into the kitchen. "Morning dear." Linda replied. "We're going to visit with Lawrence today, his son isn't feeling well."

After breakfast Candace and Phineas got dressed and ready to go. Phineas picked out a couple of toys to bring with him. "Make sure that they're quiet toys." Linda called over her shoulder as she collected what she thought she'd need to bring.

They arrived at the apartment where Lawrence lived with his son. "I'm so sorry, Lawrence. How's he feeling?" Linda said as she hugged him. "He's resting right now." He replied as he stepped aside allowing everyone to come in.

Candace walked into the sparsely furnished room and sat on the couch. The television was tuned to a children's program. "I don't like this show." She complained as she searched for the remote. "Candace, we are guests here." Linda admonished her daughter. Phineas sat at the table and started to play with a couple of toy cars he brought along. Lawrence stepped over to the young red-head. "Would you like some tracks to use?" He asked. Phineas looked up. "I guess." The youngster replied.

Lawrence walked past the couch and placed his hand on the pile of blankets his son had buried himself in. Ferb was asleep for now. Lawrence came back a few minutes later with a large plastic box full of toy cars and track pieces. He sat down on the floor and started putting some track together. Phineas soon joined him.

Linda went to the kitchen and started sorting a few things. "Has he eaten anything recently?" She inquired. Lawrence looked up from where he was sitting. "No. I didn't want to tempt fate." He replied then stood up and made his way over to the kitchen area. "I don't know what to do." Lawrence whispered. Linda smiled at him and handed him a plate of crackers. "Put these where he can reach them. If he's hungry, he'll eat. He should also have a glass of water."

Lawrence reached into a cupboard. "He's not used this cup in over a year." He said as he pulled out a sippy cup.

Candace continued to sit on the couch. She then decided she was going to pull a blanket over herself. She grabbed the corner of the top one and pulled it over. Candace didn't realise there was someone under the blanket, they sat up and the girl was looking directly into a pair of very blue, unblinking eyes. The next thing she noticed was the mop of green hair. Her eyes went wide and she leapt to the far end of the couch.

Ferb got off the couch and wandered down the hallway to his room. He closed the door quietly and sat on the floor. He then heard the girl in the other room. "He has green hair!" Ferb started to cry, he then started to cough.


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence went to his son's room. "Ferb?" He called. He heard the coughing, and fearing the worst, opened the door. Linda came over and knelt beside the pair. She placed her hand on the little boy's back. "It's okay." She said soothingly. Ferb buried himself in his father's sweater. Lawrence rubbed his son's back and spoke quietly.

Lawrence picked the little boy up and walked back into the main room of the apartment.

Linda prepared lunch for everyone. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked as she looked towards Ferb. The little boy shook his head and reached for a cracker. "What's your name?" Phineas inquired of him. Ferb just stood still and blinked. "Can you talk?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Do you want to play with me?" The red-headed boy asked. The green-haired boy shrugged his shoulders, all the while looking directly at the youngest member of the Flynn family.

Ferb grabbed another cracker and went to sit amongst the track pieces. He started putting some together. Phineas came over. "I was told your name's Ferb. It's okay if you don't talk. I'm Phineas." He said. Ferb lifted his hand up and gave a small wave.

After she finished her lunch, Candace tried watching some television. Linda and Lawrence sat down and talked, and Phineas and Ferb were playing with the cars and track.

"You can't make that many loops. It's not going to work, the car will just fall down." Phineas said as he saw Ferb attach five loops together and place them on the floor. Ferb stood up, bit his thumb then dragged a chair from the table over. He climbed on the chair and pointed to a loop. "Do you want this?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. Phineas handed the loop up to the boy on the chair, who placed it on top of a cabinet. Ferb moved the chair a little, climbed up and pointed to another loop. "You've done this before haven't you." Phineas stated. Ferb tilted his head from side-to-side. Soon the loops were placed at descending levels, two were on unused picture nails in the wall and the last two were on the floor.

Ferb turned to admire his handy-work and smiled, ever so slightly. He then grabbed two cars and the chair. He climbed up to the top of the cabinet and with wide eyes placed the first car. When he released it he overbalanced and fell off the cabinet. Phineas watched the car loop the loop to the end of the track. "That was cool! Do it again Ferb!" Phineas looked to the top of the cabinet. "Ferb?"

* * *

Linda saw the child on top of the cabinet. She was just going to pick him off when he overbalanced. She caught him before he hit the floor. "It's okay. You're safe. You shouldn't be climbing on the furniture, it's dangerous." Ferb turned and looked at her, then in a soft British accent he said "You're not my Mother." Linda placed him on his feet then replied "You're right. I'm not your mother, but I saw you do something dangerous and as a responsible adult I have to try to keep you safe." Ferb blinked at her then climbed back to the top of the cabinet.

Lawrence stood and stepped over to Linda. "I'm sorry. He's still upset about what happened." Linda turned to face him. "It's quite all right." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "He can be a bit stubborn at times." Lawrence remarked. "He's very independent." He finished as he looked to his son.

Phineas and Ferb were laughing at the cars going through the loops. Phineas brought more cars to Ferb and placed them on the edge of the cabinet.

Linda turned to Lawrence. "It appears as though he's feeling better." Lawrence glanced over to Ferb, saw him laughing, and nodded. "He looks happy. I've not seen him happy in months. Not since..." He trailed off. Linda came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I understand." The two adults looked at each other; they were standing close. Lawrence shook his head and turned towards his son. "Ferb. It's time for you to take a wee nap."

Linda turned to her children. "Time for us to head home. Phineas, you could use a nap yourself." The young red-headed boy stomped his foot on the floor. "I'm not tired. I want to play with my friend." Lawrence lowered himself to Phineas' eye level. "Ferb was very sick last night. He needs rest to feel better." He said. Phineas looked at his friend's father. "Can Ferb play later?" Lawrence looked to Linda and smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

Phineas ran to the other little boy and gave him a hug. "You're my best friend." He said. Ferb looked at him, blinked then smiled.

Lawrence closed the door after Linda and her children left. He then sat on the couch with his son. "Ferb." Lawrence took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about last night. I just lost track of time." He said as he tried to give the three-year-old a hug. Ferb sat on the couch and let his father hug him.

"Do you think Linda is nice?" Lawrence inquired. Ferb blinked at him. "Do you think I'm trying to replace your Mum?" Lawrence asked. Ferb nodded. The elder male sighed. "I'm not trying to replace her, though if I were to find a substitute... would that be all right?" He said. The little boy looked at his father and raised an eyebrow. Lawrence chuckled. "A substitute is someone who is sort of a replacement, but not really." He said. _How on earth do I explain this to a three-year-old? _He thought.

Ferb got off the couch and went down the hallway to his room. Half way there, he started coughing. Lawrence stepped over to him. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. The little boy shook his head. "Tell me what's wrong." Lawrence insisted. Ferb looked at his father. "You didn't come home. Just like Mummy." He then started crying.

* * *

A few days passed and Linda hadn't heard from Lawrence. "Mom, can I play with... Ferb?" Phineas asked over breakfast. Linda looked around to her son. "I'll see what I can do, honey."

While Phineas was getting changed for the day, Linda called Lawrence. "Good morning, Lawrence. I was just calling to see how you and your son were doing. Phineas was asking if Ferb would be able to play. We can meet up at the park in an hour or so. See you then."

Lawrence told his son to get ready to go to the park. "We're going to see Linda and her son today." He said. Ferb blinked at him, shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

* * *

At the park Phineas was standing at the top of the slide when he saw Lawrence wander into the playground holding the hand of a child wearing a hoodie. "Mom!" He yelled as he zipped down the slide and ran to see his friend.

Linda looked to where her son was running and saw her friend. "Lawrence." She called as she approached. "How are you?" She then knelt down beside the little boy. "Hello, Ferb. Are you feeling better?" Ferb looked at her and blinked before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled away by Phineas.

Lawrence took Linda's hand and they sat on a bench. "How is he feeling Lawrence?" She asked. Lawrence looked at her. "He thinks I'm trying to replace his Mum. I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to replace her per se, I want... him to be able to trust again. The other evening didn't help, when I didn't come back for dinner as I said I would." He then looked to the ground. "Oh, Lawrence... I'm so sorry. When you said you had a son who chose to stay at home, I just assumed that he was older." She said sympathetically.

Lawrence nodded. "Many people would think that. Even I think that from time to time. I just wish he would talk to me. It's not that he can't, he does... he can be very articulate when he wants to be. He's just different from his peers. I feel sorry for him. He's got many challenges ahead." He said. Linda leaned into him. "I did notice that he doesn't talk. Did you ever get him tested?" Lawrence nodded and smiled ever so briefly. "Yes, he was tested last year. In England. Effectively, he's a ten-year-old trapped in a three-year-old's body." He said then Linda looked directly at him. "Were you given any advice on how to deal with that?" Lawrence shook his head. "I was told that I should enroll him in school at the appropriate age, and give him age appropriate tasks and chores. I should just treat him like a normal child."

Linda and Lawrence stood up and walked over to the playground where the boys were playing. "Hey Ferb! Watch this!" Phineas said as he climbed around on the monkey bars. Ferb just stood on the ground watching. He unzipped his hoodie and started to take it off. No sooner had he dropped the hood, another child on the playground looked over and noticed his hair. "That kid's got green hair!" Other children started looking in his direction. He pulled the hood back up as quickly as he could; everyone started laughing at him. He turned and ran away. Phineas saw this, he got down from the monkey bars and went up to the other kids. "How would you like it if someone were to make fun of you?" He asked.

That didn't end well for Phineas. He got pushed to the ground. "This kid has a funny shaped head!"

* * *

Lawrence lost his son in the crowd of people at the park. He saw the general direction Ferb ran, but couldn't find him.

Linda, along with a few other parents, were separating Phineas and the rest of the youngsters. "I want you to apologize to this little boy right now." One mother demanded of her daughter. "But Mom!" The little girl cried out. Another father grabbed his son's hand. "I want you to apologize to the other little boy."

Ferb ran fifty paces before he tripped over a skateboard that got away from its rider. He landed hard on the ground. Two girls were near by and went to help him. "Are you hurt?" seven-year-old Stacy asked him as she tried lifting him up by the armpits. Ferb kept his eyes cast downwards as he nodded his head. Her friend caught up to her. "Stacy, you run too fast." Candace said. "Get my mom. He might be hurt." Stacy said to her friend.

Candace returned after a moment with Stacy's mom.

Lawrence was looking around for Ferb. He tried calling the youngster's name a couple of times but he got no response.

"Are you hurt?" Doctor Hirano inquired of the little boy in front of her. He nodded his head and showed her his hands. There were four large pieces of wood from the playground embedded into his palms. "Let me help you take your sweater off." She said as she started to unzip the hoodie. Ferb shook his head vigorously, crossed his arms over his chest, stepped back a couple of paces and declared "No!".

Candace stepped closer to him. "I know you." She said as she pushed his hood back. She then looked around for her mother, or better yet, Lawrence. Ferb looked at her with fear in his eyes. Candace softened her expression. "Is your dad with you today?" She asked him. He nodded. "You stay here with Stacy and her mom, she's a doctor. I'll go find your dad."

Candace only had to turn around before she saw Lawrence. She ran over to him. "He's hurt. He's over here." She grabbed him by the hand and ran back to the Hiranos &amp; Ferb.

Lawrence squatted beside his son. "What happened?" He inquired. Ferb showed his father his hands. "I can remove the larger slivers right now, the smaller ones would need to work their way out." Dr. Hirano said as she opened her purse and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

Stacy stepped up beside the little boy. "It's okay. My mom will make sure it doesn't hurt." Ferb looked seriously at her. "I don't like blood." He said in a soft British accent. Stacy couldn't help it, she gave the little boy a hug.

Ferb let Candace's friend's mother take his hand. She started to pull out the large slivers. "Did you move here recently?" Dr. Hirano spoke to Ferb. He nodded in response. "Where did you move from?" She asked. "London." He replied. "Do you have any friends?" Dr. Hirano continued to talk to the youngster. He continued to stare directly at the slivers in his hands. "Not really."

Candace looked up at that. "What about Phineas?" Ferb blinked in response. "What about me?" Phineas said as he approached with his mother.

Dr. Hirano patted Ferb's hands. "There we go. There are still some small pieces left behind I'm afraid." She said. Ferb nodded. "They'll come out on their own... I know." He said

"Come on Ferb. Let's go play!" Phineas said as he made a grab for Ferb's hand. The green-haired lad pulled his hands away and jammed them into his pockets. "Is something wrong?" The red-headed boy inquired. Ferb sighed, then started walking towards the playground.

"Is he going to be okay?" Linda asked Lawrence. He looked after his son. "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more hours on the playground, Linda and Lawrence called the boys over. "Do you boys want to go for ice cream?" Linda asked them. Phineas jumped up and down. "Yes please!" He said. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

Lawrence scrutinized his son, then shook his head. He could see Ferb was starting to put up walls again. _He's just a little boy, he should be allowed to have fun. He needs Phineas. He mentally needs this boy. _Lawrence put his hand on Ferb's back. "Come on, let's get some ice cream."

As the four of them were sitting in the ice cream parlour Phineas turned to Ferb. "Why don't you talk?" Ferb looked at him then looked back to his ice cream and frowned. Phineas, who was sitting beside him, poked him in the shoulder. "You're my best friend Ferb." He said.

Lawrence looked at his son's reaction to this. Ferb closed his eyes tight and dropped his head. The last person to say that to him turned around and laughed at him; he felt betrayed. Lawrence rubbed Ferb's back. "Can Phineas be a friend to you?" He asked. Ferb looked up at his father then over to Phineas. He then sighed and nodded.

As the weeks went by, Linda and Lawrence got to spend more time together. Phineas and Ferb got to have fun at the playground, the swimming pool and once they even tried going to the beach. Phineas went looking for items to build a sandcastle while Ferb moulded the wet sand into a preliminary shape. Candace came over to see what he was doing and told him he was 'doing it all wrong'. She then proceeded to instruct him on the 'proper techniques' for building a sandcastle. Hers collapsed as she tried to remove the bucket mould. Ferb blinked at her and went back to working on his own while muttering "You should have used a little less water."

* * *

On a very pleasant afternoon the two boys were in Linda's backyard. Linda and Lawrence were talking in the house and Candace was visiting with her friend Stacy.

The doorbell sounded and Linda went to answer.

"Lawrence, I'd like to introduce you to Vivian, my good friend. This is her daughter, Isabella." She said indicating her guests. "Phineas is in the backyard, you know where that is." Linda told the little girl who happily bounded through the house and out the back door.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella said as she skipped her way across the patio. "Who's your friend?" She asked as she spotted a second boy in the backyard. Phineas looked between Isabella and Ferb. "Isabella, this is Ferb. His Daddy likes my Mom." Ferb gave a small wave. Phineas looked at Ferb again. "Isabella's my best friend. We play together almost every day." Isabella smiled at the boys, Ferb nodded and headed for the house. "Where are you going Ferb?" Phineas inquired. Ferb pointed to the house and proceeded through the door.

* * *

One day while Ferb was playing with his building bricks and toy cars his father came and sat down with him. "Do you like Linda?" Lawrence asked his son. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and nodded briefly. "Do you think that her children are nice?" Lawrence inquired. Ferb stopped playing and looked at his father. "Does it matter?" He replied. Lawrence was taken aback. "It does matter Ferb. I was hoping that you got along with them." He said. Ferb blinked. "Father." Ferb said and Lawrence sighed. "I'm thinking of joining our family with theirs." Ferb turned back to his toys.

"Did you hear me?" Lawrence inquired. Ferb nodded. "What do you think about joining our two families?" Lawrence asked his son. "I don't care." Ferb replied. Lawrence looked closely at his only son, he saw a single tear make it's way down the child's cheek. "You're my son, Ferb. I care about you. Besides, you and Phineas are good friends." He said and Ferb stood up and turned to his father. "I don't need friends." Ferb said then left for his room.

* * *

Winter arrived, along with the ice and snow. Ferb could either be found playing with his toy cars, building bricks or reading a book. "What would you like for Christmas, Ferb?" Linda asked one day when her and Phineas came over for a visit. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, thank you." Phineas looked to his friend. Linda looked to Lawrence "I didn't ask him what he wanted for lunch. I asked him..." She said before Lawrence interjected. "He's still trying to process all the changes that have happened in the past few months." He said. Ferb made an exasperated noise and started to walk away. "Hey, Ferb. What are we going to play now?" Phineas called after him.

Phineas sat with the game they were in the middle of playing when the door to Ferb's bedroom slammed shut. "Is he mad at me?" Phineas asked Lawrence. Linda placed a hand on her son's head and ruffled his hair. "Of course he's not mad at you. What could possibly give you that impression?"

Lawrence stood up. "I think I know what this is about. Just give me a moment, I'll be right back." He said and walked down the hallway to Ferb's room. He knocked twice on the door, then opened it.

"Ferb, you left your friend sitting alone. That's not polite." Lawrence admonished his son. Ferb stared at the floor. "He keeps talking about his _best friend_, Isabella. He said they spend everyday together. They have fun together. They play all sorts of games together." Lawrence sighed. "Ferb, you have to remember that very soon we'll be moving in with Linda and her family. Then you can be friends with Isabella too." Ferb's head whipped around and he looked at his father, eyes wide while tears started to make their way down his cheeks. "I don't need friends." Ferb threw himself onto his bed, grabbed a book and started reading.

Lawrence sat beside his son. "Everyone needs friends." He said as he placed a hand on the little boy's back. Ferb shook his head. "I don't want friends. Everyone makes fun of me. Simon, Tyler... everyone." He whispered and started sobbing. "I'm too different. I know I'm more advanced than they are. Here, I'm still too advanced... and I talk funny and... I have green hair." Ferb pointed out and buried his head into his covers.

Linda had walked down the hall to check on the little boy who would soon be her step-son. She heard Lawrence talking to him and she heard Ferb's answers. Linda went back to see Phineas. "When Ferb comes over to play, do you have fun?" She asked him. Phineas nodded. "We always have fun together. He's so smart, he can build anything with bricks and blocks and he doesn't use the instructions."

Linda smiled at her son. "What about when Isabella comes over as well. Do the three of you have fun?" Phineas thought for a moment. "Well, I guess sometimes. Usually, Ferb just leaves and plays by himself. I don't know why." Linda picked Phineas up and sat on the couch with him. "Do you think he talks funny?" She asked. The red-headed boy pursed his lips. "I can understand what he says, but he doesn't talk like you or Candace. Isabella thinks he talks funny. Is that why he's upset right now?" He inquired.

* * *

"If I could do one thing to make you happy, right now... what would it be?" Lawrence asked his son. Ferb looked seriously at his father. "I want to be back in England." He said, without thinking of his answer. Lawrence stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Ferb. I can't take you back right now." He replied and left.

Lawrence went to the kitchen to prepare some lunch for everyone. As he was making sandwiches, Linda came up to him. "What's wrong?" Lawrence put the knife down and turned to face her. "I asked Ferb what would make him happy right now. He said he wants to go back to England." He shook his head sadly. "He didn't even have to think of his answer."


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas morning, Ferb woke up and tip-toed into the living room. The simple, artificial table-top tree his father had gotten was sitting atop some very large wrapped boxes.

The little boy just sat on the floor looking at the boxes and the little tree, precariously perched on top, when the phone rang. He looked down the hall, his father's bedroom door was closed. Ferb walked over to the kitchen and answered the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello? Merry Christmas." He answered softly, then smiled when he found out who he was talking to. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

* * *

After breakfast Lawrence and Ferb got dressed and took some presents, and a trifle, to Linda's.

"Merry Christmas!" Linda greeted as she opened the door and gave Lawrence a hug. She then ruffled Ferb's hair and let them into the house. No sooner had Ferb unzipped his coat, someone had grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the house. "Ferb, Ferb, Ferb..." Phineas said excitedly. "You've got to see the Christmas tree." A second and third pair of hands were soon felt taking his coat, scarf and mittens off. "You could've waited a few minutes, and let him take his boots off." Candace complained. "There we go." Lawrence said as he walked away with his son's outerwear.

Ferb was pulled toward the brightly lit tree in the living room. Candace was sitting on the couch in a red Christmas sweater and Phineas had a blue Christmas sweater on. "Ferb! There are presents under the tree for you! You've got to see this!" Phineas practically hollered in the other boy's ear.

Ferb calmly looked at the presents under the tree. "I got a new train set, come on! Let's set it up and play." Phineas grabbed Ferb by the wrist and pulled him to a coffee table that was set up with the train tracks. The two boys put the tracks together and set the train down. "What did Santa bring you?" Phineas inquired of his quiet friend. The youngster blinked. "I got a bike and a remote-controlled car... I'm not allowed to ride my bike in the flat though."

"Dinner's just about ready." Linda called to the boys. They were too engrossed in playing with Phineas' new train set to notice that they were both starving. Phineas crawled under the coffee table, got up and ran to the dining room. Ferb rolled his eyes and placed some of the train pieces away before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

The young Brit took a seat at the table and looked at all the food that was in the centre. "Vivian and her daughter will be joining us tonight as well." Linda informed everyone. No sooner had she said this, the doorbell rang. Lawrence left to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Vivian and Isabella said as they entered and took off their coats and boots. Vivian handed over a covered casserole dish and made her way into the house.

Isabella looked at the table. "Wow, that's a lot of food." Phineas grinned. "You should see desert. We've got cookies, cupcakes, squares, Ferb brought a trifle and there's chocolate covered... everything." Isabella's eyes went wide. "Mom said I shouldn't eat anything after breakfast. Maybe I shouldn't have snuck those cookies before we left, but I was so hungry."

Everyone sat around the table and enjoyed dinner. The adults talked. The children listened to the adults and talked amongst themselves. "Next year, we're having two separate tables." Linda declared.

After dinner the four kids were allowed to play for a bit while the adults had their after dinner coffee before desert. Ferb carefully crept up to his father's elbow and tugged on the sleeve. "Yes Ferb, is something the matter?" He inquired. The little boy shook his head and looked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some dessert?" Lawrence asked. His son nodded and held up four fingers to indicate the four children.

Lawrence excused himself from the table and lead Ferb into the kitchen where he helped the youngster put a small selection of everything on two plastic plates to take to the rest. Ferb looked at one of the plates of cookies; they had maraschino cherries on them. The green-haired boy blinked at his father who smiled back at him. "Of course, you may have one." He said as he handed a cookie to his son.

Lawrence and Ferb walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with the plates. Candace was watching Phineas and Isabella attempt to put a puzzle together. Ferb stepped up to the red-headed girl and pointed to the plates on the coffee table.

"Kids, you can open up your presents now." Linda called out. Phineas and Isabella rushed to the tree, followed by Candace. Ferb stepped up to the armchair and stood still, keeping out of the way of the flying paper and ribbons.

"Wow, cool! A remote-controlled truck! Thanks Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed as he hugged his friend. Candace came up to the little boy who would be her step-brother. "Thank you." She said giving him a hug and holding the figurine. "How did you know I liked Ducky Momo?" Ferb pointed to her slippers and blinked. "Come on, there are presents here for you too." The red-headed girl tried pulling the little boy over to the tree. She turned around and looked at him, he looked scared. "Is something wrong? Mom!" She called.

Linda came over to see what the ruckus was. "What's wrong Candace?" Candace looked at her mother, then at Ferb. "He doesn't want to join us for Christmas presents." Ferb shook his head, opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. "There's too much."

Lawrence came over, as did Vivian. "How about you sit here." Lawrence picked Ferb up and sat him on the couch. "Candace, can you bring over..." Candace bounded over with a large gift bag with Ferb's name on the tag. "This is for you... from Santa." She said happily. Ferb blinked at the large bag and started to take the tissue papers out. He peered inside and found some toy trains and track. By the time he finished looking at all the train pieces, there was a stack of presents beside him. He looked at the stack and then to his father, who smiled at him. Ferb looked to Linda, who ruffled his hair.

Phineas and Isabella complained that they were bored. They then looked to where Ferb was sitting with a stack of presents beside him, unopened. "Do you need help opening those?" Phineas offered. Ferb shook his head. "Phineas, those presents are for Ferb. If you've gone and opened all of yours, you've no one to blame but yourself." His mother pointed out.

Ferb leaned over and got himself a chocolate cookie then opened the next present; a remote-controlled car. He smiled, it was different from the one he got from Santa that morning. The youngster looked to his father. "Can I try it out?" Lawrence looked around. "How about in the kitchen?" Ferb hopped off the couch and pattered to the kitchen where he gingerly put the car down and drove it around, figure-eighting through the table and chair legs.

Phineas brought his truck over and started driving around the kitchen. He bumped into the cabinets, the door, wall and the table legs. Ferb deftly maneuvered the toggles on his remote and avoided the truck that the red-head was attempting to operate. "Hey Ferb. Where did you learn how to do that?" Phineas inquired. The green-haired child just stood in the doorway and smiled.

Ferb 'drove' the car to his feet then picked it up. He went back to the couch and sat down. He next opened some building bricks. The kit was supposed to create four different types of cars. He looked at the stack of presents left unopened, then looked sadly at his father. "Too tired to continue?" Lawrence asked him. Ferb nodded in reply. Lawrence pulled his son onto his lap. "It's okay, you can open some more tomorrow. It has been a long and busy day." Ferb just rested his head against his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Phineas." Isabella said as she gave him a hug. Phineas smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas Isabella." The two kids walked to the back door. "Can we go outside and play?" Phineas asked his mom. Linda looked outside at the snow. "Not tonight, there's too much snow coming down. Maybe you can play in the yard tomorrow when it's daytime."

Linda, Vivian and Lawrence were sitting and talking. "Excuse me a moment, I'm just going to put him to bed." Lawrence said as he indicated his son who had fallen asleep.

Lawrence ascended the stairs with Ferb and entered the guest room. He got the youngster changed for bed and tucked him into the guest bed that was prepared for him. He then returned to Linda and Vivian.

The adults were talking, Phineas and Isabella went back to their puzzle and Candace asked if she could make sure that Ferb was okay. Phineas looked around and went up to his mother. "Where's Ferb?" Linda looked at her son and ruffled his hair. "He fell asleep almost an hour ago. It's just about time for Isabella to go home as well." Vivian nodded. "Yes, we've got a very busy day tomorrow."

Vivian and Isabella left for the night. Phineas went upstairs and started to get ready for bed.

Candace crept into the guest room where Ferb was curled up under the covers; with only some of his green hair showing. She sat on the floor and watched him sleep. She left the door to the hallway open so that she had enough light. Not wanting to wake the child up, the little girl started to whisper. "So, you're going to be my little brother. I'm going to be your big sister, I'm going to keep you safe. As long as I'm your sister, nothing will harm you. I promise you this." She then stood up and walked over to the bed. She leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head when something grabbed her arm. She screamed and looked at her arm that was being tightly hugged by the sleeping child.

Linda and Lawrence entered the guest room where Candace had her arm trapped by a sleeping Ferb. "I can't move." She whimpered. "He needs a stuffed animal." Lawrence whispered. Linda left for Phineas' room and returned with a stuffed bunny. "Here, he can sleep with the bunny tonight." She said as she placed the toy on top of Ferb's hand. He soon released Candace's arm and clutched onto the bunny, remaining asleep.

"What were you doing Candace?" Her mother asked her when they were in the hallway; the door to the guest room closed. The little girl looked to her feet. "I was just telling him that I promise to be a good big sister to him and make sure that he never gets hurt. I then went to give him a kiss on his head but he grabbed my arm." Lawrence rested his hand on Candace's shoulder. "That's very sweet of you.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Candace and Phineas ran downstairs for breakfast. Linda was preparing the coffee for herself and Lawrence when Phineas collided with the kitchen table. "Slow down there champ." Lawrence said to him.

Ferb was in the guest room reading and being as quiet as he could. When he heard everyone else storm downstairs, he decided he should probably head in that direction as well. As he descended the stairs he heard Phineas talking. "Why didn't Ferb open all his Christmas presents yesterday? Doesn't he like Christmas?" The green-haired child stopped moving and sat down on the third step from the bottom.

"I'm sure he enjoyed himself last night." Ferb heard his father talking. "Yesterday started very early for us, we received phone calls at 5am from family in England. Ferb was just very tired." Lawrence continued his explanation. Ferb then heard Phineas talk. "Well, why didn't he just open all his gifts? Isabella and I did. He now has a whole stack of presents to open, and no one else does." To Ferb, this sounded as if the other little boy was accusing him of ruining the rest of the day for everyone else.

Ferb was just standing up to head back upstairs when his father came into the living room. "Good morning Ferb. Did you sleep well." The youngster froze, turned around and nodded. He then descended the last few steps and looked at the floor. "Breakfast is almost ready." Lawrence said as he placed his hand on his son's back and gently nudged him into the kitchen.

Ferb carefully entered the kitchen and took a seat near his father and looked at the table. "I hope you like pancakes." Linda called from the stove. The two Flynn children yelled out "Yeah! Pancakes!" Phineas looked across the table. "Hey, Ferb. Do you like pancakes?" Ferb nodded but didn't look up. Linda came to the table with a large plate stacked with pancakes.

"We get real maple syrup today. We only get that on special occasions such as someone's birthday or Christmas." Phineas said as he plunged his fork into the stack of pancakes and pulled three of them onto his plate. Ferb looked at the boy across the table from him, took one pancake from the stack and placed it on his plate.

"Is something wrong Ferb?" Linda asked him as she sat down. The green-haired boy shook his head and started to eat his breakfast. "Mom, can Isabella come over and play today?" Phineas asked through a mouth-full of food. "She can come over after lunch." Linda replied.

Ferb finished his breakfast and started to leave the table. "Did you want any more?" Linda asked him. He shook his head and headed out of the kitchen. As he was placing his foot onto the bottom step, Phineas came up behind him. "Ferb? Are you mad?" Ferb paused a moment then shook his head, he wasn't angry; he was upset. The red-head stepped up beside him and studied him for a minute. "Are you mad at Isabella?" Phineas asked. The green-haired child shook his head. "No. She's your friend." He said and went upstairs and closed the door to the guest room behind himself.

Phineas ran up the stairs and opened the guest room door. "Ferb are we friends?" Phineas stood in the doorway. Ferb's eyes went wide, he then blinked. The red-head came into the room and plopped himself onto the bed. "Am I your friend?" Ferb stood rooted to the spot.

Candace came up the stairs and heard her brother. She looked into the room and saw Lawrence's son standing and staring at her brother. "Ferb, you're my best friend." Phineas said. Ferb shook his head. "You've called Isabella your best friend." He replied. Candace came into the room. "Hey. Come on guys." She said. "You two are going to be better than best friends soon. You'll be brothers."

Once Candace said this, Phineas beamed from ear to ear. Ferb, on the other hand, sank to the floor and covered his head with his arms. Candace came over and sat beside him. "It's okay, I'm going to be your big sister."

Linda and Lawrence came into the room and saw that the two Flynn children seemed happy and that the third child seemed upset. "Is everyone all right?" Lawrence inquired. "Candace said that Ferb's going to be my brother!" Phineas said with a huge grin. "He's going to be better than a best friend!" The red-head finished.

Ferb continued to sit on the floor; though he looked up at his father. Ferb then hardened his gaze and turned to Phineas. "You can stay friends with Isabella. I don't need friends." Ferb then started to put his clothes into his small suitcase in preparation to head home.

Phineas' lip started to quiver. "If you don't want to be friends with me..." He paused trying to think of something that would hurt the other boy. "...then just leave." He finished. Ferb shrugged his shoulder and picked up his book and put it in his case. "That's not a nice thing to say." Linda scolded. Phineas turned to her with tears in his eyes. "He never wants to play. All he ever does is sit and watch others or read a book. He doesn't even talk properly."

Candace was looking at her brother, whom she's never known to dislike anyone for any reason. She then looked at Ferb. Her soon to be brother was standing with his back turned to almost everyone, he was trying not to cry. Then very quietly Candace heard a soft British accent. "I do like to play. Just not with people I don't know. I am more than willing to hold a proper conversation with others provided they are able to conduct themselves with civility." Ferb then turned around, faced Phineas, blinked at him and walked out of the room.

Lawrence followed his son downstairs. Ferb had found a dark corner at the end of the hallway. He sat on the ground, hugged his knees and started to cry. "Ferb." Lawrence said as he knelt down beside his son. "Talk to me. I thought you and Phineas were friends."

Linda, Candace and Phineas came downstairs. "I don't think it's a good idea for Isabella to come over today." Linda told her son. "You've had lots of fun with Ferb whenever the two of you got together. In a few weeks they'll be moving in with us. I know you're sorry you said what you did; you had better apologize to him."

* * *

Ferb looked at the floor. "Just because she's friends with Phineas, does that mean I have to be her friend?" Lawrence placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "No, of course not. Though, you might find that she's actually a nice person... once you get to know her." He said and Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response.

Phineas wiped away a few tears then wandered down the hallway. Lawrence beckoned him over. "Come here Phineas." He said and hugged the little boy. "Ferb, you had something you wanted to say to him?" Ferb let his father put an arm around him, he then looked at the other boy. "I want you as a friend. I can't be friends with Isabella though... not right now."

Lawrence sighed, Ferb said his peace. Phineas looked from father to son. "You have to be friends with her. I'm her friend." He said. Lawrence felt his son stiffen and he released the boys. Ferb's eyes went wide and his hands were flexing. He then spoke very quietly. "I will be your friend if you want. You are not to tell me who I'm to be friends with. I make my own decisions." Ferb then turned to his father. "I want to go out for a walk."

Lawrence gave Linda a kiss on the cheek as he got Ferb ready to 'go for a walk'. "I'll stop by later to pick everything up." He said, then the Fletchers went out into the snow.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet. Lawrence didn't turn the radio on and Ferb didn't say anything. When they got inside, Ferb took his boots and coat off then went to his room.

* * *

Candace watched the car drive away. "Mom, I think his feelings were really hurt." Candace said. Linda looked to her daughter. "What makes you say that dear?" Candace glanced to her brother. "He was trying not to cry."

Phineas sat on the floor looking at the Christmas tree with Ferb's presents still underneath. Linda came over and sat beside him. "Mom. I'm I nice?" Linda smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Of course you are sweety. You just said some things you didn't mean." The little boy looked at her. "I wanted to hurt his feelings. I also want him to be my friend... my best friend." Phineas started sobbing. Linda took a deep breath. "Ferb said he will be your friend. You just can't expect him to like the rest of your friends. He has to make that decision on his own." The little boy nodded. "When will he be back? He still has presents to open." Linda stood up and sighed. "Lawrence and Ferb have gone home for now. They'll be moving in next week."

Phineas stood up and followed his mother into the kitchen. "Can I call him?" Linda picked up the phone, dialed the number and handed the receiver over. After a few rings the line picked up. "Can Ferb talk?" Phineas asked. "Oh, I see. Bye then." Phineas disconnected the line and handed the phone back to his mother. "He can't talk." He said sadly and headed to his room.

Candace was colouring one of her new colouring books. "What's wrong?" She asked him. The little boy looked at her sadly. "I phoned Ferb, but he can't talk."

* * *

Lawrence looked at the phone in his hand. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "Ferb, Phineas called. After you finish your bath you can call him back."


	6. Chapter 6

_A few days later._

Lawrence was packing up the boxes and placing them into the moving truck; Ferb was over at the babysitter's. Once everything was loaded, he took a quick look around the apartment then headed out. He arrived at Linda's house and knocked on the door. "I'm so glad the snow didn't hamper your trip." She said as she invited him in. "Where's Ferb? Phineas has been looking forward to him coming over all day." Linda finished. Lawrence looked at the little boy who was standing on the steps. "He's at his babysitter's for now. I was going to pick him up after I unloaded the truck."

Linda took Phineas and Candace to an indoor playground for a few hours. "I wish Ferb were here." Phineas said sadly as they drove through the snow. His mother glanced back at him. "He'll be waiting for you when we get back." She said with a smile.

* * *

"That took longer than I thought it would." Lawrence said as he collapsed onto the couch in the living room and closed his eyes.

It was dark when Linda came home with the kids to see Lawrence snoozing on the couch. "Go play quietly for a little bit, I'll get dinner started." She told them. "Okay, Mom." Candace and Phineas called back then headed upstairs. A few minutes later Phineas came back down. "Where's Ferb? You said he was here." The little boy went up to Lawrence. "Umm, where's Ferb?" He asked as he tugged on Lawrence's sleeve, waking him up.

"Uh, oh... What time is it?" Lawrence said to himself as he looked at his watch. "Oh, my. I'll be..." He muttered as he searched for his keys and shoes. He then ran out the door into the snow and drove away.

It took over an hour to drive back to the apartment, a drive that normally took twenty minutes. Lawrence parked the truck and ran into the building and up the stairs. He knocked frantically on the door.

"I'm so sorry. Thank you so much Cheryl." Lawrence said as he paid her and made sure that Ferb had his coat and boots on. "Just a minute." Cheryl said as she opened the closet and pulled out a small package. "Here you go Ferb. You're such a cute little boy." Ferb looked at the package, then to Cheryl. "Go on, open it." She encouraged. Ferb did just that and unwrapped a little grey teddy bear and a children's book. He smiled broadly at her and hugged her tight. "I'll miss you too, Ferb." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Take care."

The snow was coming down harder as Lawrence drove back to Linda's house. The drive took almost two hours; Ferb fell asleep hugging his new teddy. It was almost 9pm when Lawrence carried Ferb back into the house. "I'm so sorry, Ferb." He said softly to the little boy as he deftly took off Ferb's coat and boots.

Linda came into the entryway dressed in her pyjamas, slippers and a house coat. "What happened Lawrence? You've been gone for four hours. I had to feed Phineas and Candace. There are some leftovers in the fridge." She then tried taking the sleeping child from his arms.

Ferb woke up when he was shifted from his father's arms to Linda's. He started to squirm and twisted himself out of her grasp. He rubbed his eyes then made his way to the stairs. "Ferb, honey..." Linda called out to him. He turned to look at her. "... sleep well." She finished. The little boy headed up the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

December 31, Phineas awoke in the morning and looked at the bed across the room; it was empty. He went downstairs for breakfast but no one else was awake. He grabbed himself a piece of bread and a piece of cheese, then went to watch some TV.

After a little while Ferb silently crept downstairs and stood behind the couch. Phineas didn't turn around. "You can sit and watch with me if you want." He offered and Ferb carefully walked around the couch and took a seat on the end. At the commercial break Phineas turned to the other boy and asked a multitude of questions. "When's your birthday? Mine's during summer." Ferb quietly replied. "February." Phineas then launched into what could almost be described as a minor soliloquy. "What's your favourite food? I like pizza, do you like pizza? Hamburgers are also really good, but not when they're too greasy. Ice cream... you have to love ice cream. Do you? Cereal for breakfast. Mom said I have to eat breakfast everyday or I won't grow up. When I get a little bigger I'm going to learn to skate, ride a bike and climb a tree. That would be so much fun. Do you like having fun? Having fun is so... fun." He finally paused to take a breath and noticed Ferb just staring at him, eyes wide.

The rest of the day passed with Phineas talking and Ferb listening; trying to remember the important facts.

New Years Eve was quiet in the house. The three children had all fallen asleep before 10pm; then Linda and Lawrence sat up and watched television.

* * *

January passed, as did most of February. "Lawrence, there's less than four months until our wedding. Have you..." Linda started up for the tenth time this month. "Yes dear." Lawrence replied. "I've got everything under control."

Phineas woke up, looked at the sleeping form in the other bed then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Today he didn't wake Ferb up and ask him the same question he'd asked everyday until now. "Is today your birthday?"

Ferb woke up a few minutes later, looked at the calendar on the bedroom door; he saw Phineas' note "Ferb is 4!"; then went downstairs. He slipped into the kitchen and looked wide eyed at his father. "Morning Ferb, sleep well?" Lawrence inquired and Ferb nodded as he took a seat and sipped from his glass of juice. "What are your plans for today?" Linda asked him as Phineas came sliding into the kitchen. "Ferb and I are going to build a town out of blocks and building bricks. Then we're going to set up our train sets and car tracks so everyone can move around. Can Isabella come over today? Please?" Lawrence smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "That sounds splendid. Have fun boys, I'm off to work." He said and left; leaving Ferb looking worried.

"Candace, you'll be late for the school bus. It will be here in a minute. Here's your lunch, now get your coat." Linda said as she pulled the little girl's hair into ponytails.

Linda cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast, which was not pancakes, while Phineas pulled out the blocks and bricks to start building. Isabella came over and Phineas chattered throughout the morning. Ferb wasn't even paying attention. After lunch, Linda made sure the kids were bundled up before ushering them into the car to run errands. "Do you think we should do something nice for dinner tonight?" She asked them. Ferb nodded and was just about to say something when Phineas pipped up. "How about we have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?" Linda smiled at her son. "That sounds like a great idea. How about some cookies after dinner?" Phineas nodded eagerly.

Linda took the three kids grocery shopping then to the bakery. "Would they like a cookie?" The person behind the bakery counter asked. "Oh, yes please." Isabella replied. Phineas and Ferb nodded; Linda said it was okay. "And how old are you?" The clerk inquired. Ferb started to hold up four fingers when Phineas spoke up. "We're all three-years-old."

"What type of cookie would you like?" They were asked. Phineas started bouncing where he stood. "We want the one with candies." Ferb nodded. The bakery clerk looked at the tray of cookies she had. "Here you go." She said as she handed a candy cookie to Isabella and another to Phineas, who readily took a bite. "I'm sorry, that was my last one. Would you like chocolate chip?" Ferb nodded and the clerk went to reach for one. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I don't have any left. How about raisin?" Phineas and Isabella finished their cookies and Ferb reluctantly nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly as he was handed a raisin cookie.

Everyone got back into the car and drove home. "Bye, Isabella. I'll see you tomorrow." Phineas called out to her as he watched her cross to street to her mother. Candace came through the door ten minutes later. Phineas wanted to continue playing with their blocks and bricks; Ferb was no longer interested. "What's wrong Ferb?" Phineas asked him. "Today was..." Ferb started before Linda came into the living room. "Time to get washed up for dinner."

Lawrence came home from work. "Good evening everyone." He greeted. "How was your day?" Linda came over and gave him a kiss. "Today was good. The boys played in the living room, then we went shopping and they were given a cookie at the bakery." She replied.

Everyone sat down to dinner and started chatting. Ferb took a couple of bites then started to leave the table. "Is something the matter?" Linda asked him. Ferb nodded. "I don't feel well." He replied and left. Candace went to get herself another glass of juice. "There's a message on the phone." She announced. Lawrence got up and listened to the message and his face went blank. "Oh, dear. I had a feeling all day long that something was amiss." Linda looked to him. "What happened? Who left a message?" Lawrence shook his head. "My parents. They called to wish Ferb a 'Happy Birthday'."

* * *

Lawrence went up to the boys' room and knocked on the door. "Ferb? Can I come in?" He received no answer. Lawrence opened the door and stepped in. Ferb was sitting behind the curtains on the windowsill. The little boy was looking at the stars in the sky; as he hugged his knees.

"Happy Birthday, Ferb." His father said as he stepped closer to the boy on the windowsill. Ferb remained silent. "I'm sorry, son. What can I do to make it up to you?" Lawrence saw Ferb drop his head to his knees. "I want to go back." Lawrence rushed over and grabbed the child in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry Ferb. You've got to believe me." Lawrence's voice hitched, Ferb remained still.

Lawrence held the child in front of himself and looked directly at him. "Ferb?" He then saw his son's lip quiver. Ferb didn't try to hug his father, but Lawrence pulled him tight against himself. "Ferb, say something son. I'm sorry. I love you more than anything. Just say something."

The four-year-old went limp in his father's arms. "Ferb!" Lawrence called out as he looked at his son. He placed the green-haired child on the bed. "Ferb, please say something." Lawrence sobbed as Ferb rolled onto his side. Then a tiny voice was heard. "I'm tired." Ferb whispered, not looking at his father.

Lawrence sat beside his son. "It's not late, are you feeling all right?" The little boy started sobbing. "You forgot about me. You don't care any more." Ferb replied quietly. Lawrence leaned over his son and hugged him tight. "I could never forget about you. You're my son, Ferb." Lawrence didn't let go.

Linda and Phineas came into the room and heard Lawrence talking quietly to Ferb. "You're my son, I love you." He must have said this over one hundred times in the past half hour. Linda stepped over and rested her hand on Lawrence's shoulder.

Lawrence sat up, pulling Ferb up with him. Linda reached out for the little boy. "Ferb, honey. Don't cry." She said to him. Ferb crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not crying." He said defiantly and looked toward Phineas, who was sitting on the edge of the yellow inflatable bed.

Lawrence sighed. "Ferb, I've got something for you." He said as he started to leave the room; Linda following close behind. "I'll be right back." Ferb looked toward the door a moment, as did Phineas.

The two boys heard their parents talking. "Lawrence, you can't. That was supposed to be for after the wedding." Linda said. Then the boys heard Lawrence speak. "I forgot my own son's birthday. This is something he wants. I've got nothing else."

Ferb's lip started to quiver again. Phineas just sat looking at the slightly older boy, not knowing what to do. "Ferb?" Phineas tried. The young Fletcher shot a glare to him before crawling under the covers and pulling the pillow over his head.

Lawrence came back into the room, followed by Linda. "Lawrence, you can't do this. This was supposed to be a surprise for the entire family." Lawrence turned to face her, forgetting that the two boys were in the room and that Candace was just downstairs. "Well, surprise then." He said and went to his son's bed. "Ferb. Come here son." He said and pulled the covers away from his son's head. "How would you like to go visit Grandma and Grandpa?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks passed. Isabella came over to play with Phineas almost every day. "Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" The little boy in question ran up to her and hugged her with all his might. Ferb waved. Phineas and Isabella went, hand-in-hand, into the playroom. After a couple of minutes of being ignored, Ferb went upstairs to play, by himself.

The four-year-old was in the upstairs hallway playing with a couple of cars and a train piece. He was quite engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Candace standing there until he drove a car into her foot. He quickly sat up, and with eyes wide, looked up at her. "Why aren't you playing with Phineas and Isabella?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and started picking up his toys. "Are you going downstairs to play with them?" Candace inquired and Ferb shook his head, picked up the toys and went into the shared bedroom; closing the door behind him.

Two days later Ferb and Lawrence packed their suitcases. Phineas was across the street playing with Isabella and Candace was at school. Linda drove them to the airport. "Lawrence, why must you do this?" She inquired. Lawrence looked over at her. "Linda, darling; we've been over this. Ferb's not spoken for two weeks."

Linda glanced in the rear view mirror. "Isabella's come over every day to play with you two. I think she's going to miss you while you're away." She said and Ferb snorted.

Linda parked the car in the parkade and tried once again to convince Lawrence to stay. "Have you ever forgotten Phineas' birthday?" He asked as he brought the suitcase out of the car. Linda held Ferb's hand. "No, Phineas won't..." She started and Ferb pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. "...let anyone forget." She finished.

Linda watched as the pair left for their gate. She went to the small restaurant and watched as the plane took off.

Linda drove home and stopped by Vivian's place. "Good afternoon Linda." Vivian greeted, as she opened the door. "Hi Viv. Thanks for watching Phineas, I hope he wasn't any trouble." The two women went into the house and sat down to talk.

Phineas and Isabella came tearing through the living room. "Mom?" Phineas called. "Where's Ferb?" Linda looked sadly toward him. "Lawrence and Ferb left today, remember?" Phineas looked to the ground. "Oh, right. I forgot. I never said goodbye." Isabella looked between mother and son. "Who's Ferb?"

Two weeks later, Linda and Phineas were back at the airport to pick up Lawrence and Ferb. "Hey, Ferb, you won't believe what I did with Isabella. We taught her puppy a trick. Pinky will now stand on his hind legs. Isn't that cool?" Ferb nodded, then climbed into his car seat. On the drive home, Phineas continued talking about everything that happened. Ferb fell asleep; his head lolling to the side.

"Ferb!" Phineas loudly called out poking the other boy in the shoulder. Ferb shifted a little but remained asleep. "Phineas." Lawrence said as he turned around and looked to the backseat. "Let him sleep. There's a six hour time difference from England to here." Phineas looked sadly out the window. "I've not seen him in two weeks and now I can't talk to him."

Linda pulled into the driveway. Lawrence got out of the car and pulled the bags out of the back. Phineas undid his harness and helped the sleeping Ferb with his. "Come on, wake up. Mom said we're getting spaghetti for dinner tonight." Phineas said to the comatose boy. Lawrence came back to the car, opened the door and picked Ferb up and carried him into the house.

Phineas followed. "He's going to wake up, isn't he?" He asked as he followed Lawrence up the stairs. Lawrence put Ferb down on his bed. "Of course he'll wake up." Lawrence replied, as he turned and took the little boy by the hand.

* * *

It was dark when Ferb opened his eyes. He heard Phineas' breathing across the room. He glanced out the window, all was still and quiet. Ferb let a small smile play upon his lips as he snuggled under the covers a bit more, before drifting back to sleep.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Ferb's eyes opened again. He crept out of bed and went to sit on the windowsill; hugging his little stuffed bear. "Morning Ferb!" Phineas greeted as he threw the covers off himself and stood beside Ferb. "I missed you. It just wasn't the same waking up and not finding you in the next bed. Can you tell me all about your trip? Did you have fun? What did you do? Did you get to eat dinner in a fancy restaurant? Did you go swimming? Did you..." Phineas' rapid-fire questioning was interrupted by Lawrence opening the bedroom door. "Keep it down, Ferb's... Oh, you're awake. Would you like some breakfast?"

Phineas ran from the room listing off everything he wanted for breakfast. Ferb slid off the windowsill and offered his father a smile. Lawrence ruffled his son's hair. "It's good to be home isn't it?" Ferb nodded.

Lawrence and Ferb went downstairs for breakfast. Linda was pouring a bowl of cereal for Phineas. "Would you like one dear?" She asked. "Thank you love, that sounds wonderful." Lawrence replied as he put his hand on Ferb's head; Ferb glanced up to his father. Linda placed the bowl on the table. "Here you go, Ferb." She said indicating the cereal. Ferb blinked, took a seat and started eating.

"You have to tell me everything Ferb. What's it like being on an airplane? Is it fun to look out the window and see people the size of ants?" Phineas' chatter started up again. Ferb's spoon was dripping milk and cereal back into the bowl as he looked, stunned, at the boy.

* * *

A few months later Candace was excited for Easter. She was telling the boys about how the Easter Bunny was going to hide all sorts of chocolate eggs and stuff for them to find. "You'll get a chocolate bunny just as tall as you." She told Phineas, who was getting excited and started bouncing where he sat. Ferb just sat and blinked before he slipped off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Linda was rummaging in the fridge for something. "How would you like pizza for dinner tonight, sweetheart?" She said, then a soft voice was heard. "Pepperoni?" She turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Phineas." Ferb's bottom lip started to quiver. He then turned around and ran from the room.

Candace and Phineas were still on the couch talking about the Easter Bunny.

Linda ran after Ferb. "Ferb, sweety... I'm..." Everyone then heard the bedroom door slam. Linda went upstairs and into the boys' room.

Ferb was huddled in a corner, beside a bookcase, looking at a photograph of himself sitting on his mother's lap; while she read him a story. This photo was taken just two years ago, on his second birthday.

Linda stood between the two beds and looked directly at the little boy. "Ferb, come downstairs." He shook his head. Linda took a seat on Ferb's bed. "Come here, dear." Again the little boy shook his head and tried to concentrate on the photograph in his hands. Linda reached across the bed and grabbed Ferb by the arm. "I'm going to ask you once more... come downstairs." Ferb looked up at her and shook his head again.

Linda grabbed the photograph out of Ferb's hands; it ripped in two. "That's mine!" Ferb yelled. "I want it back." He started crying.

The bedroom door opened and Phineas came in. "I need my crayons." He said as he walked over to a chest of drawers. He then looked at Ferb, standing in the corner between the wall and the bookcase. "Do you want to colour with me?" Phineas asked.

Linda turned to her son. "Just grab your crayons and go back downstairs." She then left the piece of photo on the bed. "You can just stay in here for the rest of the day." She said then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ferb came out from the corner and went to the craft drawer, where Phineas retrieved his crayons. Ferb pulled out the tape. He then went back to his bed and tried to tape the pieces of photograph back together. His hands were shaking and tears were trailing down his cheeks. _My opinions don't matter. Nobody cares. Maybe, I'll just go along with it. If they don't want to listen to what I have to say, maybe I'll never talk again. _He thought to himself. _Nothing will change, the whole lot of them are just going to continue doing what they do. Phineas will play with Isabella, Candace will go to school and Mrs. Flynn will continue to think that I don't exist. Father might see a difference, though, I doubt it._

Ferb heard his father come home with his usual cheerful greeting. He then heard Linda call everyone to dinner. "Phineas, Candace. Come downstairs for dinner." Linda called from the bottom of the stairs.

Phineas was sitting at the table with a plate full of pizza. "How was your day Phineas?" Lawrence asked, and Phineas answered with his usual enthusiasm. "Candace said that the Easter Bunny's coming soon. He's going to leave lots and lots of chocolate eggs for us to find. Candace said I'm going to get a chocolate bunny just as tall as I am."

Lawrence chuckled. "Well, Phin. You might, you just might."

Ferb sat at the top of the stairs when he heard Phineas complain. "That's not fair! Why does Candace get four pieces of pizza and I only get three?" Ferb shook his head and went into his room and lay down on the floor, on the far side of the bed. He pulled out a folder he kept under the bed; that's where he kept some pages where he'd written his thoughts. He took his pencil and started writing.

Lawrence tossed the boxes onto the counter, and went into the living room. "Ferb?" He called out. "Ferb, where are you?" He looked in the den, the bathroom then upstairs. He opened the boys' bedroom door. "Ferb? Are you in here?"

Ferb heard his father calling. He quickly shuffled his pages together and pushed them under the bed. He then made up his mind; he crawled under the bed as well. Ferb lay on the floor, folded his arms and rested his head. "You're not in trouble." He heard his father call as he left the room, then from the hallway. "Linda, I can't find him anywhere. Did he go outside? Are his shoes still at the door?"

The bedroom door opened again. "Ferb." Lawrence sounded worried. "Please, son. Where are you." He then sat on the bed. Phineas came in. "Why are you looking for Ferb?"

Ferb crept out from under the bed, stood up against his bookcase and looked to the floor. Phineas smiled. "Ferb? What's wrong?" Ferb shook his head and Lawrence reached over for the little boy's hand. "Did you get any dinner tonight?" Lawrence asked and Ferb shook his head. Lawrence was trying desperately to help his son.

Phineas came over and sat on Ferb's bed. "Hey, Ferb. Which pizza did you prefer? The pepperoni or the cheese?" I like the cheese best." Lawrence watched his son who took a shaky breath, before he squared his shoulders and looked up. Ferb looked at his father and Phineas then shrugged his shoulders.

Lawrence then saw something that frightened him. His son's normally bright blue eyes, dulled. Phineas started jumping on the bed. "Hey, Ferb; how many pieces did you get? Mom thinks that someone didn't get enough dinner tonight." Ferb's lip started to quiver, he then shook his head and sat on the floor.

"Phineas, stop jumping on the bed." Lawrence said as he picked the Flynn child up and placed him on the floor. "Ferb, what would you like for dinner?" Lawrence inquired. Ferb looked at the floor then closed his eyes tight. "Come on Ferb, let's get your shoes on." Lawrence said as he grabbed his son's hand trying to get him to stand.

Phineas looked up at Lawrence. "We already had dinner. Why does Ferb get to go out for dinner?" Lawrence reached over and picked up his son. "Ferb didn't get dinner." Lawrence replied, then looked at the little boy in his arms. Ferb buried his face into his father's shoulder.

A few hours later, Lawrence and Ferb returned home. "How was your drive?" Linda asked as Lawrence watched his son make his way upstairs. "He didn't say anything. He didn't even smile." Linda hugged him. "I'm sure he's fine, he's just tired."


	8. Chapter 8

After playschool, Linda set up playdates with Isabella for the boys; Phineas was happy, while Ferb played with the building bricks. One day, he took one figure and placed it on the floor. He then built a four-walled structure around it. Then another four-walled structure. He continued this until the all the bricks were used. Linda came over. "Ferb, that's a very large house. Who lives there?" She then took a closer look. "Did you know there are no doors or windows?"

Linda pulled out her camera as Ferb left the room. "I'm just going to move this to the table, Lawrence should see this." She said and picked up the 'house'. She saw another, smaller one underneath. "It's just like those Matryoshka Dolls. I wonder how many he built." Linda carefully picked up each 'house' separately and placed them on the table side-by-side. There were six structures and under the smallest she saw the lone figure.

Tears formed in Linda's eyes. "Poor Ferb." She whispered, as she picked up the phone and called Lawrence.

* * *

During dinner Lawrence kept a close eye on Ferb, Linda observed Phineas. "We had so much fun today, didn't we Ferb?" Phineas started talking the minute he sat down. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. Phineas then continued to tell Lawrence everything that happened that day. "Isabella came over and we played tag, we watched a movie she brought over and then after snack we put some music on and started dancing." Lawrence watched as Ferb ate his dinner. "Now that I know what Phineas did, what did you do son?" Ferb stopped chewing and looked at his plate a moment before turning his attention to his father. He then blinked, shook his head; then continued eating.

"How would everyone like to watch a movie after dinner? We can make some popcorn." Linda offered. "I'm going to change into my jammies now!" Phineas exclaimed as he hopped off his chair. "Come on Ferb! Let's get changed for the movie." Phineas pulled Ferb, by the hand, off the chair and up the stairs.

* * *

A couple of days later Phineas was watching some television and Ferb was reading a book. "Hey Ferb!" Phineas called to the quiet one in the corner. "What do you like to do on rainy days?" He asked, took a breath then continued. "I like to watch TV, play tag with Isabella and..." Phineas then flinched as Ferb snapped his book shut and glared at him.

Linda came into the room. "Boys, Isabella's going on vacation tomorrow for a month. They will be coming over for dinner tonight." Ferb stood up from his seat on the floor and left for his room.

Phineas leapt to his feet. "When is she coming over? Can I help with dinner? Can we have chocolate cake and pudding for dessert?"

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, Phineas rushed to answer. He grinned broadly at Isabella who seemed sad. "What's the matter Isabella? You look sad." He commented to her. She shuffled her feet a moment then flung her arms around his neck. "I'm going away for a month. That's a lifetime. I won't see you." She started crying.

Linda set the table and everyone sat down. "Where's Ferb?" Candace looked around. Linda glanced around the table as she counted the seats. "Oh." She laughed. "I forgot a chair." She finished. Lawrence offered a tight smile. "I'll go get him."

Lawrence was ascending the staircase when he heard Vivian. "That other boy's not very social is he?" He opened the bedroom door and looked around. "Ferb, I know you're in here." He then looked under the bed and saw a pair of feet. He snatched the ankles and pulled the youngster out in one swift motion.

Ferb started kicking and thrashing. Lawrence heard a 'click' as Ferb twisted around to look hard at him. Lawrence quickly released his son's ankles. Ferb quickly pushed his folder back under the bed and slid himself back and disappeared.

The youngster stood himself up on the other side of the bed and looked at his father. "Ferb." Lawrence started. "I didn't hurt you did I? Can you walk?" Ferb climbed over the bed, stood on the floor and started to bounce on his toes. Lawrence smiled. "Dinner's ready and everyone's waiting for you."

Lawrence and Ferb descended the stairs and made their way to the dining room table. "Ferb! Come sit beside me!" Phineas called. Ferb looked over and noticed that the empty seat was between Phineas and Isabella's mother. The youngster sighed and slowly made his way over when Lawrence placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Why don't you sit beside Candace?"

Ferb climbed onto the seat beside Candace and Lawrence took the seat between Phineas and Vivian.

Everyone started eating and Isabella turned to Phineas. "I'll bring you back something. What would you like?" She asked him. Phineas looked up at Ferb, who was intent on eating his dinner. "Hey Ferb, what should Isabella bring us back from her trip?" Ferb glanced up at Phineas then shook his head and took another bite of dinner. Isabella offered a fake smile to Ferb. "Actually Phineas, I wanted to bring something special for you."

Everyone finished their dinner and started to leave the table for the living room. Ferb crept into the kitchen and sat under the table, with a couple of toy cars he had in his pockets. Linda and Vivian started talking. "Isa said that... Ferb is it? Isn't well liked in playschool." Ferb stopped playing and listened. He saw Linda move closer to the fridge. "Ferb's never said anything. I'm sure he would, if something were bothering him." A chair was pulled out and Vivian took a seat. "A couple of the other mothers said that they didn't invite the boys to recent birthdays because their children don't like Ferb. They just didn't think it fair to invite Phineas and not his almost step-brother."

"Mom!" Phineas called out as he came into the kitchen. "Have you seen Ferb?" Ferb held his breath and waited for Linda to respond. "Isn't he playing with Isabella and yourself?" Ferb could just imagine the other boy's head shake. "No, Isabella doesn't let him play with us. He's not in our room. I need his help with a puzzle. Isabella can't figure it out."

Vivian pushed her chair back and stood up. "I should take Isa home. We've got an early day tomorrow. Thank you for dinner, Linda." The two women then left the kitchen. Ferb crept out from under the table, putting his cars back into his pockets.

Ferb stood beside the couch in the living room, as everyone was in the front entrance, saying their goodbyes to Isabella and Vivian. He saw Isabella hug Phineas tight. "I'm going to miss you Phineas. Will you miss me?"

Ferb didn't hear what Phineas had to say. He started to make his way upstairs. "Ferb." His father called out softly, as he neared the youngster. "Come say goodbye to Isabella." Ferb looked up at his father and blinked_. At least he didn't call her my friend._ He thought.

Isabella stood at the doorway, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you, Phineas." She cried. Ferb stepped closer to Candace and looked at the floor. The little girl looked toward her neighbours. "Bye Candace, Mrs. Flynn, Mr. Fletcher. Bye Phineas." She said again as her mother took her by the hand and opened the door. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Linda. I'll call you when we get back." Vivian said and closed the door.

Phineas looked up to his mother. "Isabella's only going on vacation, right? She's coming home again, isn't she?" Linda hugged her son. "That's right, just a vacation. Then she'll be home." She told him.

* * *

Ferb woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of his roommate sobbing. He rolled over, slipped out of bed and crossed the room. Ferb sat on Phineas' bed and rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Ferb?" Phineas whispered. "I just realised that Isabella never said goodbye to you."

Ferb took a breath and was about to say something when Phineas sat up and hugged him. "I don't know why she doesn't like you. She told everyone they're not allowed to be your friend. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have friends." Ferb tried hugging the little boy back and Phineas spoke again. "I'll be your friend Ferb. Everyone needs friends."

Ferb shook his head then whispered. "You're better than a friend, Phineas. You are my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Linda woke up and got breakfast ready for the boys. After breakfast, she drove them to play school.

Phineas ran into the room, as he did every morning. Ferb quietly entered the room, as he did everyday.

The teacher came up to Linda. "Good morning, where's little Isabella?" Linda placed her hand on Ferb's shoulder as he walked past. He froze where he stood and cast his gaze to the floor. The teacher lowered herself and looked at the youngster. "Good morning Ferb. Are you ready to have fun today?" Ferb nodded then went over to the reading corner, took out a book and sat down.

Phineas was playing at the water and sand tables with Buford and Adyson. "Where's Isabella?" Adyson inquired. Phineas sighed before answering. "She's gone on vacation." Buford looked up. "Girly's not here? That's great. Go bring that quiet kid over here then." He said.

Adyson looked toward the reading corner. "Isabella said he's strange. I mean, has anyone ever heard him talk? Do we even know his name?" Phineas looked over. "Ferb? He's not strange and he does talk, sometimes." Buford knocked down the sand tower Phineas was building. "How do you know so much about him? I thought you did everything Girly said." Phineas started wiping his hands on the towel. "Ferb's almost my brother."

The other two looked at him. "Really? That's great!" Buford said. "Now go tell him to come over here." Phineas finished wiping his hands, then went over to the reading corner. Adyson and Buford watched as Phineas sat on the floor and talked with the other boy.

Buford and Adyson played at the sand and water table for a bit, and watched as Phineas came back. "Where is he?" Buford demanded. Phineas traced shapes in the sand. "He said he doesn't want to play at the sand and water table right now." He said and Buford splashed water all over the floor. "Go talk to him." Buford ordered Adyson.

The young brunette clapped the sand off her hands and went over to the reading corner where the young green-haired child was reading. "Hey." She greeted. Ferb didn't look up. Adyson stomped her foot. "I said hey." Ferb looked up briefly from his page, blinked and returned to his book.

Adyson bent down and snatched the book from Ferb's hands. "I said hey!" She yelled at him. Ferb looked at her a moment, with icy blue eyes. He then stood up and went to the door of the playground. "It's not time to play outside." The teacher said gently. Ferb nodded sadly and sat beside the window, looking out.

Ferb saw a squirrel run across the pavement and up a tree. He followed it with his eyes until it disappeared behind a very large branch. He then watched the shadows from the leaves as they danced on the ground.

The teacher clapped her hands together twice. "Everyone, line up with your buddy. It's time to play outside." Although Ferb was sitting at the window beside the door, he stood up and went to the back of the line. There was an odd number of children in play school and he was always the last in line.

The teacher opened the door and everyone ran outside. Ferb walked slowly behind everyone else and went to sit behind the tree, his favourite spot. He heard the girls playing hopscotch and a few of the boys were playing on the climbing equipment.

Ferb found a smooth, black stone on the ground. He picked it up and ran his thumb over it's smooth surface. "Hey, Ferb!" Ferb startled and looked to the person who called out to him. Ferb offered Phineas a slight smile as the other boy sat beside him. "Why are you over here? Why don't you play with everyone else?" Phineas inquired.

Ferb shook his head and Phineas sat closer to him. "You can come and play with Buford and me." Phineas offered and again Ferb shook his head. "Hey Pointy!" The aforementioned boy called as he stepped over, his shadow falling over the two almost brothers.

Phineas stood up and looked to Buford. "I told Ferb he could join us." He said with a smile. Buford glared at the quiet boy. "Pointy here says yer name's Ferb. What sort of name is that anyhow?" Ferb looked up at this loud little boy a moment. He then stood up and walked away.

The rest of the children stared at Ferb as he walked around the perimeter of the enclosed play yard. One little girl with poofy brown hair pointed at him. "Quick everyone! Remember what Isabella said!" Suddenly, over half the children started playing games and having overly loud conversations about the birthday party they all went to over the weekend.

Ferb continued to walk around the perimeter until he arrived at the door to the classroom. He slipped inside and went to sit in the cloak room.

Phineas saw what everyone did. He tried to catch up to Ferb, but was distracted by a few people drawing on the pavement with chalk.

The teacher stood at the doorway and called everyone in. "Story time." She sang and everyone rushed through the door and took their place on the mat.

* * *

Before long, parents started to arrive. "Time to go home, I'll see everyone next time." The teacher said as she made sure that everyone had their parent. "Remember, we're going on a field trip next week."

Phineas ran up to his mother and wrapped his arm around her leg. Linda rested her hand on his head. "Where's Ferb?" She asked. Phineas shook his head. "He didn't come to story time." The teacher paused and took Phineas' hand. "When did you see him last?" Worried, he replied, "Outside."

The teacher looked around. "I don't know how I could miss him. I'm sorry Ms. Flynn." Linda nodded and helped in the search. "Phineas, go check the bathroom, see if he's there." Linda suggested.

Phineas was passing the cloak room, on his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Ferb huddled in the back corner. He took a step in. "Ferb?" He whispered but didn't get a response from the other. "Ferb?" Phineas tried calling again a little louder but still, the other little boy didn't move. "Ferb!" Phineas yelled. That brought the teacher, Linda and a couple of other parents running.

Linda pushed past Phineas and picked Ferb up. "Where were you? Everyone was worried about you." She said then a small voice from somewhere behind replied. "I wasn't worried. I don't want to see him again."

Linda put Ferb down. "Get in the car." She said tightly as she turned around. "Phineas, it's time to go." Phineas for his part was looking at the other boy who was standing nearby. "Ferb is my brother and best friend. You leave him alone." The classmate started to laugh. "I thought that Isabella was your best friend. You can't have two best friends, it's not allowed. Besides, who would want to be friends with him? He's stupid and no one likes him."

The little boy left the classroom with his mother and Phineas turned to Ferb. "Ferb?" Phineas tried as he looked at him. Ferb was looking down as he slid his feet across the carpet. "I don't think you're stupid." Phineas said with a grin. Ferb glanced up at him, blinked then, once again, cast his gaze downward.

"I'm so sorry." The teacher said as she came up beside Linda. "The boys are very well liked in class." Ferb's head shot up. It seemed as though he wanted to say something, then changed his mind and looked to the floor again.

"Get in the car, Ferb." Linda ordered. "You too, Phineas." She softened her tone slightly.

The drive home was quiet. Not even Phineas said anything. Once Linda pulled into the driveway Ferb hastily got out of the car and ran upstairs to his shared room. He slid under his bed and picked up his pencil. He started writing on the pages he kept for himself.

_I don't want friends_

_I don't need friends_

_There is no such thing as a friend_

Ferb printed this out to fill both sides of two pieces of paper. He then looked at what he put down and pushed the pages away from himself and silently sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas watched as Ferb ran into the house. "Mom, can..." He started when his mother interrupted him. "Phineas, would you like some ice cream?"

Phineas went to the playroom to play. He tried playing with the dolls that Isabella always made him play with. It just wasn't the same without her. He looked to the bricks and blocks. He then looked at the toy cars.

Candace came home from school. "Mom! You'll never guess what Stacy and I did today. We..." She turned around and saw her little brother walking out of the playroom with two cars, talking to himself. "Who do you think you're talking to?" She demanded.

Phineas looked at her. "I'm playing with Ferb." Candace looked over his head and into the playroom. Ferb was no where to be seen. "Where is he?" She asked him. Phineas smiled. "He's right here, aren't you Ferb?"

"MOM!" Candace started. "Phineas is talking to himself!" She finished as she tried getting her mother's attention. Linda turned to look at her daughter. "Oh, Candace. You're being ridiculous." She said then looked to her son. "Phineas? Where is Ferb?"

Phineas smiled and looked to his left side. "Ferb's right here beside me." Linda started to worry. "Phineas, dear; there's no one beside you. Now tell me where Ferb is." Phineas looked to the floor. "He's probably in our room." Linda picked him up. "Why did you say that you were playing with him?" Tears slid out of Phineas' eyes. "I want Ferb to be my friend, but Isabella said he's not allowed."

Linda hugged her little boy tight. "What do you mean, Ferb's not allowed to be your friend? You said it yourself, you wanted Ferb as your best friend." Phineas started to cry. "But Isabella's my best friend. I can't have two best friends."

* * *

Lawrence came home. "Good evening everyone. Hey champ, where's Ferb?" He asked Phineas who burst into tears. Linda looked over at Lawrence. "There was an incident at play school today. Can you check on Ferb?"

Lawrence went upstairs and into the boys' room. "Ferb?" He looked around. "Son, where are you?" He looked under the bed and found the youngster sleeping. Lawrence pulled his son out. Ferb's hand dragged some papers out with him. Lawrence looked at the careful printing his son put to paper. He then picked the little boy up and held him as he slept. "Son... I thought everything was okay."

Lawrence placed the child on his bed and gently shook his shoulders. "Wake up Ferb, dinner will be ready soon." The child's eyes opened. Lawrence saw the fear and sadness that had taken up residence. "Son, talk to me. What's..." He said as Ferb rolled over and started to sob into his pillow.

Phineas came into the room. "Dad?" Lawrence looked over at the younger boy before returning his attention to his son. "Everything will be okay, we'll get through this. You and me." Lawrence said aloud as he rubbed his hand over his son's back.

Phineas stepped closer to Ferb's bed. Lawrence looked at him. "Tell me, what happened at school." Phineas looked worried. "Some people said some things. They weren't very nice." Lawrence knelt beside his son and tried to look at his face, Ferb turned away. With a sigh, Lawrence stood up and placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder. "Ferb, we're going downstairs for dinner. You should join us." He started to direct Phineas out of the room when he heard Ferb shift.

Phineas turned to look at Ferb, who was now sitting up; his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. He broke free from Lawrence and ran to give Ferb a hug. "Will you play cars with me?" Ferb sat still, letting the other boy hug him. Phineas looked pleadingly to him. "Ferb?" Ferb sat, looking forward, not moving. Phineas hugged him tighter.

Lawrence bent over. "Come here, son. Let's go downstairs for dinner." He said, holding his arms out. Phineas released his hold of Ferb and let the other boy make his way toward his father. "That's my boy." Lawrence encouraged as Ferb embraced his father, his little arms wrapped around his father's neck. Lawrence carried his son downstairs. "After dinner you two can stay up for a little while to play." Phineas smiled broadly at the suggestion. "Do you hear that Ferb? We can stay up to play after dinner."

* * *

Good to his word, Lawrence let the boys play after dinner.

Phineas pulled Ferb away from the table and into the playroom. "What do you want to play? Cars? Trains? Blocks?" He looked toward Ferb who just stood still where Phineas had dropped his hand. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. Phineas grinned. "You're really good with cars. Remember how you put together the loop-the-loops on the wall? Can we do that again?" He asked and again Ferb shrugged, but moved toward the box with all the car track.

Ferb put an intricate track layout together while Phineas watched. "Hey Ferb, this will be the best track ever!" Ferb shrugged in response. Phineas was excited to try out the track and set up a couple of cars and let them go. Ferb stood by and rubbed his eyes.

Lawrence and Linda stood in the doorway to the playroom and watched the boys. Lawrence stepped into the room and picked up a car and tried to hand it to his son. Ferb looked at his father, then the car and back again. Lawrence placed his hand on top of his son's head, then moved it to his forehead. "Do you feel unwell?" Ferb shook his head then closed his eyes tight. Lawrence placed his hand on Ferb's back to steady the youngster. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Ferb started to walk away and Phineas called out. "Ferb! You've got to see... where are you going? Ferb?" Ferb left the playroom and started climbing the stairs. He entered his bedroom and crawled into bed.

Phineas looked up at Lawrence. "Is Ferb okay?" The youngster inquired and Lawrence nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine. You should probably head up to bed, yourself." Phineas nodded and went upstairs.

The little boy entered his room and looked around. "Ferb? Are you here?" He called out but received no response. "I wish you would talk to me." Phineas whispered to himself. "I think you need a friend." He finished then climbed into his bed and looked at the bed across the way.

Phineas crept out of his bed and crossed the space between the two beds. He tried to pull part of the blanket away from Ferb's face but couldn't; the other boy had a tight grip. Phineas hopped up on Ferb's bed and hugged the sleeping lad. "I promise I'll be the best friend you've ever had." He said then went back to his own bed.

* * *

Phineas awoke when he heard a thud and a stifled cry. He got out of bed and knelt beside Ferb who was cradling his right arm. "Are you okay?" Ferb nodded, and his shoulders shook. Phineas gave the boy a quick hug. "I'm going to get Mom." He declared and left the room calling out for his mother.

Linda and Lawrence stepped into the hallway. "What's wrong Phineas?" Linda asked gently. He looked up at her. "Ferb fell out of bed." Lawrence hurried into the boys' room and saw his son sitting and weeping on the floor as he cradled his arm.

Ferb let out an involuntary cry when his father tried to pick him up. "I'm sorry son." Lawrence soothed as he sat the boy on the bed. When the light clicked on he looked over to see Linda, her hand on Phineas' shoulder, standing in the doorway. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

Lawrence shook his head. "I don't know." He then tried to gently take his son's injured arm and the lad howled in pain and whimpered as he took his arm back. "Come on Ferb, I need to take you to hospital." He said and Ferb violently shook his head. Lawrence rested his hand on his son's non-injured shoulder. "I understand, but you have to. Let's go."

Ferb reluctantly slid off the bed and shuffled his way to the bedroom door. "I'm going with you." Phineas declared as he reached out for Ferb's arm. Ferb cradled his injured arm and turned to the side to lessen the impact.

Lawrence caught Phineas before he could reach Ferb. "I don't think that's a good idea. You should go back to sleep." Phineas looked up at him. "Ferb needs me." He insisted. Lawrence shook his head. "No Phineas. You stay home with your mother." He said as he gingerly picked Ferb up and carried him downstairs and to the car.

Phineas, tears rolling down his cheeks, clung to his mother's legs. "I want to help Ferb. No one likes him. He's my brother and best friend. He says he doesn't want friends, but I know he really does." Linda picked him up. "Just get some rest dear. Lawrence is taking care of Ferb right now."

Linda tucked her son back into bed; Phineas hugged her arm. "He fell out of bed. Why?" Linda looked at the other bed, across the room. "Maybe he had a bad dream." She whispered sadly. Phineas let out a sob. "Is his arm broken?" Linda placed a light kiss on her son's head. "Probably, yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Lawrence pulled into the driveway just as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. He got out of the car and unbuckled Ferb's seatbelt. Carefully picking up his son, Lawrence carried the sleeping child into the house. He then sat in the chair, resting his feet on the ottoman; he tried not to rouse the young lad.

Linda came downstairs as she tied the ties of her robe. "How is he Lawrence?" She asked and Lawrence looked over to her. "Thankfully, it's only a sprained wrist and shoulder." He replied as he kissed his son's forehead. "He's got a sling for his arm and a bandage for his wrist."

Linda started making her way into the kitchen. "How about some breakfast?" Lawrence looked at the child in his arms. "Maybe in a little while. I want to keep an eye on Ferb."

A couple of minutes later she returned with two cups of coffee; offering one to Lawrence. Linda looked at the little boy, sleeping in his father's arms. "He looks so peaceful." She commented as she lightly touched the little boy's face. Lawrence shook his head. "Even in his sleep, he's hiding his true emotions."

Linda sat on the couch beside the chair. "That's impossible." She said as Lawrence hugged his son. "While we were waiting, he told me that he's not happy. When I asked him to elaborate, he said 'I don't fit in, no one wants me around. I'm the forgotten one.' I didn't know what to say. It's all true. He then accused me of lying to him." Linda's eyes went wide and she looked directly at him. "What brought that on?"

Lawrence sighed. "Ferb saw the hospital bracelet on his wrist. He knew his full name, that's not the issue. He then saw his birthday, as it appeared on the bracelet." Linda nodded. "Yes, I recall. February 20th. We all forgot." She said sadly and Lawrence shook his head. "No. That's what I told him his birthday was. His real birthday is February 29th. I tried to explain that the 29th only comes around once every four years, and he should have a birthday every year."

"Oh, Lawrence. You should have…" She started. "I'm not sure how I would tell a child that either. It must be difficult to have a birthday on the 29th of February; almost as difficult as the 25th of December."

Ferb started to shift and opened his eyes. Lawrence sat the lad on his knee. "How are you feeling now, son?" Ferb stared blankly at his father, then blinked. Linda reached her hand out and rested it on the little boy's shoulder. "Would you like some breakfast?" Ferb shook his head and slid off his father's lap; before starting up the stairs.

Phineas came out of his room and charged downstairs, he clipped Ferb's uninjured shoulder. Phineas turned around and grabbed the other boy in a hug. "You're home! Are you feeling better? Is your arm broken? Come on, let's go have breakfast. Mom said she'll make pancakes today, because you got hurt." Ferb struggled against his brother, before he fell forward; Phineas falling on top.

Linda sprang from where she was seated on the couch to help pull Phineas off the other child. "You've got to be more careful Phineas." She told her son gently. Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and pulled him off the steps and into the kitchen.

Phineas climbed onto his chair and waited for Ferb to do the same. "Aren't you going to sit?" He asked and Ferb carefully pulled the chair out and climbed up; he then looked to the table. Phineas now got a good look at the bandage and sling supporting Ferb's right arm. Phineas' eyes went wide and he launched into another set of questions. "Does your arm hurt? Why don't you have a cast? Is the hospital really a scary place? How long do you have to wear that on your arm? Why did you fall out of bed?"

Ferb continued to look at the table. "Did you hear me?" Phineas asked, concerned about his soon-to-be-brother. Ferb nodded. "Is something the matter, Ferb?" Phineas inquired as he slid off his chair and stood beside his quiet friend who nodded again.

Ferb tried slipping off the chair to get away from everyone but the sling caught on the back of the chair; Ferb was stuck. He started to struggle and winced at the pain in his sore shoulder. Phineas tried to hold him still. "Stop moving. I'll help you." Ferb struggled more fiercely until the chair released its hold on the sling and Ferb fell into the table with a cry.

Linda stepped over from her place at the stove and held his shoulders. "It's okay Ferb. Just calm down." Ferb started to panic when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and placed behind the chair where he had been sitting moments prior. Ferb bolted from the kitchen, slamming his left arm into the wall, before stumbling up the stairs.

Lawrence, Linda and Phineas collectively winced in sympathy when Ferb hit the corner of the wall. "Watch where you're going twerp!" Candace was heard to say before she came into the kitchen. "So, what's for breakfast and what's his problem?"

Once Candace was in the kitchen, Phineas took off up the stairs in search of Ferb. Linda turned back to the stove. "Ferb injured himself last night." She answered her daughter. Candace started laughing. "What did he do? Grip his pencil too hard? No, let me guess… his ears started to bleed as he listened to Phineas. No, no… I've got it… he's yelled himself hoarse and is now told that he can't speak for a month!" She finished through her laughter.

Lawrence, unamused, listened to what the girl said. "That's enough, Candace." He told her. Candace looked up at him. "What! It's funny that someone who doesn't do anything gets hurt. He's not Phineas, who might run out in front of a car." With a shake of his head he turned to Linda. "This is exactly what happened to him before."

Linda looked quickly over her shoulder. "Candace, you're a big sister to the boys. You have to act like one. It's up to you to make sure that they stay safe." Candace nodded. "Okay Mom."

* * *

Phineas got to the top of the stairs and stopped for a moment. His bedroom door was open. He stepped over and looked into the room; Ferb was standing in the middle of the room, not making a sound. Phineas cautiously entered the room and looked at the other boy. "Ferb?"

Ferb didn't move or speak. He just continued to look out the window. Phineas stepped closer to him. "Ferb?" Again, there was no response from the young Brit. Phineas was hesitant to approach him. Part of him wanted to hug the other boy, yet another part wanted to run. Phineas stepped in front of Ferb and looked into his face; Ferb's eyes were closed.

Phineas ran from the room and charged down the stairs. "Mom!" He hollered. "Ferb's not answering me." Lawrence looked at the boy. "Where is he?" Phineas turned his attention to him. "In our room."

Lawrence hurried up the stairs and into the boys' room. Ferb was standing in the middle of the room. Lawrence gripped his son by the arms. "Ferb!" He yelled into the boy's face, which then contorted in pain. Ferb kept his eyes shut. Lawrence wrapped his arms around the lad. "Talk to me. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

Face buried himself into his father's sweater, Ferb started to whisper. "It hurts." Lawrence smoothed his son's hair. "Where does it hurt?" He whispered back, not noticing Linda and Phineas standing in the room. A slight shudder passed through Ferb's body. "Everywhere." Lawrence felt his son suppress the sob that tried to escape. Lawrence hugged him tighter.

"Come on Ferb, time for breakfast. Then you need to get dressed for play school." Linda said gently. Ferb clung onto his father and buried his face further into the sweater. "You don't have to go to play school today." Lawrence soothed. "You do however, need to have your breakfast. You can come to the shop with me."

* * *

Ferb finished his breakfast then got himself dressed. He was sitting near the front door trying to tie his shoes when Candace ran down the hallway. "I need to get to school. I'm not helping him get ready!" She yelled over her shoulder, presumably to her mother who asked her to help her brothers get ready.

Candace was out the door without her jacket before Linda had a chance to wish her luck on her spelling test.

Lawrence walked into the front entrance and noticed his son having issues with his laces. He knelt down and helped the youngster out. "I've not had to help you tie your shoes in quite a while." He said as he secured the knot. "There we go." Lawrence helped Ferb to his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Ferb arrived at the table after everyone else had started eating. "Did you have a good day Ferb?" Linda asked as she put his plate in front of him. He nodded back and slowly started to eat. Linda smiled at the young boy. "What did you do all day in such a boring shop full of old stuff?"

Lawrence reach over and ruffled his son's hair. "Oh, he had a great time. We found an old pedal car in the back and I let him ride around."

A knock was heard at the front door. "Who could that be? It's supper time." Linda muttered as she got up and went to answer the door.

Voices were heard in the hallway and Linda came back to the table. "Ferb, you've got a visitor." She said. The youngster slid off his chair and went to the front door where he was tackled into a hug by Adyson. "I missed you at play school today. Phineas said you were hurt. I got you this." She said as she squeezed him, then handed him a gift bag. "It's not much, but I thought you might like it."

Ferb offered a fleeting smile and looked in the bag. He saw a colouring book and some crayons. He looked back up at Adyson. "Thank you." He whispered. Adyson took the bag out of his hand and jammed her hand in. "You didn't see this." She said as she pulled out a little toy car.

Ferb's eyes went wide. "Thank you." He repeated quietly, causing Adyson to laugh. "I've never heard you talk before." She commented. Ferb looked to the ground, embarrassed. Linda and Lawrence came back to the front entrance; followed by Phineas and Candace.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. Ferb figured out how to wrap his wrist; he needed help with his shoulder. The boys went to play school on the Tuesday and Adyson hugged Ferb tight and only left his side when she had to go to the bathroom.

Buford was the next to stand by Ferb. Between Adyson and Buford, no one thought of making fun of the quiet boy. One other girl tried reminding Adyson that Isabella wouldn't approve. Adyson glared at the girl before taking a step closer to her. "Isabella can eat crumbly cookies for all I care. I finally decided, for myself, to find out what a nice person Ferb is. If you're just going to listen to what Isabella says, then it's your loss. You can eat crumbly cookies with her."

* * *

Easter morning Phineas lept out of bed and pounced Ferb. "It's Easter! Let's go see what the Easter Bunny left!" He hollered before taking the blankets off Ferb's bed and running out of the room. Ferb got up and looked under his bed, then smiled.

Ferb found a blue chocolate egg and a new collection of building bricks. The picture on the box depicted a pirate ship. He carefully opened the box and examined the contents. He then started to put the pieces together, ignoring the excited screams and squeals from elsewhere in the house.

"Breakfast!" Linda called out and Ferb looked toward the door, it was open. He picked up Candace's stuffy and stepped into the hall and placed Ducky Momo outside her bedroom door. He then went down to breakfast.

After breakfast the boys went back upstairs. Phineas sat beside Ferb and watched as he created the pirate ship out of the building bricks. "You got one too, you know." Ferb said quietly, not looking at the other boy. Phineas reached his hand out to take a closer look at the piece of pirate ship. "What?" He asked. Ferb looked over at Phineas. "Under your bed." He replied.

The youngest looked under his bed and brought out a box. "This one's for a race car. Will you help me put it together?" Ferb looked at the pleading face that Phineas offered, then back to his pirate ship. He sighed and held his hand out for the box. Phineas saw the look in Ferb's eyes. "You can finish yours first." He said and Ferb offered a very small smile in return.

Phineas scooted up beside Ferb. "Can I watch?" Ferb put a couple of pieces together. "You can help if you want." He replied quietly.

* * *

Two months later, Linda woke Candace and the boys up for school. "Good luck on your test Candace." Linda said as she kissed her daughter on the head, before checking on the boys. "Phineas, Ferb, are you finished your breakfast yet? You've got to get ready to go."

Linda dropped the boys off at playschool. Ferb didn't have a chance to take his jacket off, Adyson and Buford had stepped up to him. Adyson grabbed Ferb's hand. "I thought you should know, Isabella's back from her trip." She said and Ferb nodded. With a smile, Adyson continued. "Of course you knew that. She probably came over to visit Phineas yesterday." Again, Ferb nodded and finished taking his jacket off.

Buford turned to Phineas. "Either you play with us, or you keep Girly away. Your choice." He said then left the cloakroom to catch up with Adyson and Ferb. Phineas quickly hung his jacket up and rushed after the others. "Hey, Ferb! Wait up!"

The four friends were playing with the building bricks and laughing. "Will this garage fit your car?" Adyson asked as she looked at Ferb. She pushed a structure toward him. Buford fell over laughing. "Either your garage is too short or Ferb's car is too long. You'll never close the door." Adyson looked hard at her building. "What if I do this?" She said as she switched a couple of things around. The three boys nodded. "That would work better." Phineas agreed.

The laughter stopped when a shadow fell over them. "Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" Phineas looked up and smiled. "I'm building a car. Do you want to help?" Isabella looked at Buford then Adyson. Her eyes finally fell on Ferb and she scrunched up her face. "No. I don't want to chip my nail polish." She said as she waggled her fingers.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was June 13th, two days before Linda and Lawrence's wedding. "Candace I'm going to pick you up from school today, we need to get you fitted for your dress." Linda told her daughter. The little girl grabbed her school bag. "Okay Mom. Can I then go to Stacy's to play?" Linda shook her head. "Not today dear, we're too busy. You'll be seeing Stacy at school tomorrow.

"Lawrence, don't forget the boys need new black shoes." Linda called out as she grabbed her car keys. "Yes love." He replied then turned to the boys. "Did you hear? We need to get you new black shoes today." Phineas looked up from his cereal. "I've got black boots." Lawrence shook his head. "Ferb, do your black shoes still fit you?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders and started to leave the table. Lawrence caught him by the elbow. "You can check after you finish."

After breakfast, Ferb went upstairs and looked in the closet. He brought out a shoebox containing black leather shoes. He sat on the floor and squished his feet into the shoes. He then went downstairs and waited for his father.

Phineas was looking around for black shoes, he found his black boots and one pair of black and orange runners. "You need dress shoes." Lawrence told him, then saw Ferb carefully walking through the living room. "Do those still fit you?" Ferb nodded and stepped cautiously over to his father. Lawrence felt the foot in the shoe. "These are too small for you. You won't make it through the ceremony, never mind the entire day."

Ferb cast his gaze to the ground as his father pried the shoes off his feet. Lawrence took a close look at the shoe. "Phineas try these on." Phineas did as requested. "How does that feel?" Lawrence inquired and Phineas walked around the front entrance. "Not too bad. I guess I could wear these."

Lawrence smiled. "That's okay, isn't it Ferb? Could Phineas wear your old shoes?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Lawrence smiled at the boys. "Well, we need to get Ferb a new pair of shoes. Then you both need suits." Phineas looked up at Lawrence. "Dad, can my suit be blue?"

Lawrence chuckled. "We'll see, you both need to wear either black or navy blue suits. Now, into the car with you. If we get everything finished before lunch, I'll treat you out."

* * *

In the morning everyone was busy getting ready for the wedding. Someone would knock on the front door and as soon as they were shown in and the door closed, the doorbell would sound. The wedding was still an hour away and both Phineas and Ferb's cheeks had been pinched by countless adults.

Lawrence found Ferb sitting outside, under the oak tree. "It's time for us to take our places." He said and the youngster got up and followed his father.

Lawrence stood beside the Justice of the Peace, Ferb beside him. They watched as family, friends and people they didn't know take their seats in the chairs that were set up in the back yard.

The bride's maids came out of the house followed by Linda. Ferb glanced up at his father. When Lawrence looked at his son, he smiled. "This is it, in just a few minutes we'll be a family." Ferb smiled.

_AN: This is the final chapter of this piece. I've edited the final six chapter down to this one because I don't want to leave the piece incomplete._


End file.
